Crossed Wands
by HeathenVampires
Summary: It's Valentines Day! Harry likes Vlad. Vlad likes Harry. Vlad thinks Harry likes Draco and Harry thinks Vlad likes Hermione. It's all very confusing and far too fluffy. Vlad/Harry one shot.


**Still don't own them sadly!**

 **This isn't a smut-shot which is why it's up separately as well as in the Chosen-One shots, not everyone is mad for the naughty stuff it seems.**

 **I need to stop writing one-shots and work on my stories... Ho Hum!**

 **This is sort of AU inside an AU, this is set in seventh year with no war. Just the characters at Hogwarts doing their thing.**

-YDHP-

Harry was nervous about Valentines Day, though he was sure most people were. That was the day he was going to give Vlad the card announcing his feelings. Harry was almost certain Vlad had a crush on Hermione, and if they ended up getting together he wasn't sure what would happen, but he had to try. Looking across the common room, Vlad and Hermione were doing homework together. Vlad was smiling at Hermione, soft and open as they enjoyed their joint love of learning. Harry longed for Vlad to look at him that way, but sometimes Vlad seemed barely able to look at him. The other boys in his dorm, himself and Hermione all knew Vlad was a vampire, had been since his sixteenth birthday and Harry hoped Vlad's occasional aversion to him could be put down to spikes of bloodlust, and that Vlad was protecting him not rejecting him. Vlad and Hermione invited Harry and Draco along to the Head Girl's common room - Hermione had been made Head Girl. Harry had a sneaking suspicion Vlad would have been offered Head Boy if he weren't undead, but the school governors had to approve Head Boy and Girl and would never make a vampire Head Boy. Harry declined, unsure he could spend time with only those two alone without jealousy and paranoia rearing it's head again. They went off to utilise a quieter study space, both of them aiming for top marks in their NEWTs in a few months. Draco dropped down next to Harry then, nudging his shoulder and asking why Harry looked so put-out. Harry mumbled something about NEWTs and went back to his DADA book.

* * *

Vlad was nervous about Valentines Day, though he doubted that was uncommon amongst his peers. This was their seventh year, the last chance to make a valentines declaration of love before they lost the chance to see the objects of their affections again every day. This was his last chance to tell Harry how he felt. Vlad was almost certain Harry was more interested in Draco, quashing the spike of jealousy when Harry declined his and Hermione's invitation in favour of staying where Draco was, the blond boy sitting next to Harry before they'd even left the common room. Refreshing his sun protection charms before going into the large-windowed Head Girl room, Vlad sat in his shadier corner and lit the candles with a click, smirking when Hermione called him a show off for using both his vampire and wizard powers in the space of a moment. Smiling at his friend, Vlad made a joke about Hermione seeking out her own Valentine, knowing full well she had a crush but wouldn't say who. There was no way for him to miss the pick up of her pulse, her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. Vlad had worried it was him, and that he'd have to hurt his friend by explaining he swung a different way entirely. He'd eventually made himself ask her, and Hermione had laughed in his face. It would have hurt, if it weren't the exact thing he was hoping for. "Vlad, I love you dearly. As a friend! I know which way your fangs point." That was as deep as the conversation got, but they were closer from then on. Vlad only hoped Harry hadn't noticed the times he could barely look at him, desire to declare his feelings to Harry there and then pulsing through him like blood once had.

* * *

Harry lay tossing and turning the evening before Valentines Day. The card was clutched in his hand, intending to drop it on Vlad's bed first thing before the vampire boy woke. It wasn't difficult to wake before Vlad, his body craved nocturnal sleep patterns and it was the other boys jobs to ensure Vlad never slept in too late. Harry would need to actually fall asleep if he planned to get up before Vlad though, or risk sleeping in himself. Forcing his eyes closed, Harry made sure the card was still tucked safely in his pillow case where nobody would see it. Sleep was fitful, and Harry woke feeling more tired than he'd fallen asleep. He cursed to himself when he saw Vlad was already gone, the other boys all out of the room already and Harry mumbled a quick "tempus" to find it was 10:30am already. A plate of toast and bacon sat next to a goblet of pumpkin juice, a small shield and warming charm keeping the food ready to eat and safe from Vlad's cat-like familiar. A note under the plate said "Meet us in Hogsmeade sleeping beauty", etched in Vlad's elegant script. Turning back to his bed, Harry noticed a roll of parchment. Piling his food into a bacon sandwich and eating quickly, Harry went to wash up and remove the grease from his hands. Grimacing at the taste of pumpkin juice after brushing his teeth, Harry picked up the scroll. He didn't recognise the handwriting, but couldn't knock the faint smile from his face. The scroll contained a very good drawing of his face, underlined with the words "I love you". Given that he had Vlad's elegant writing to compare right in front of him, Harry supposed he had to quash the spark of hope it was from him.

* * *

Vlad hadn't been able to sleep the entire night, terrified of what the day would bring. He'd risen before his room mates, using the night hours to go out flying in his bat form and returning to shower, dress and head down to the kitchens for breakfast. The elves had somehow managed to procure soya blood, the non-human alternative for vampires to drink. The veggie option wasn't flavoursome, but sated his hunger and allowed him to not crave biting his classmates. The other Gryffindor boys sans Harry found him there, laughing at his "vegetarian blood" and telling him he'd need his sunblock for todays Hogsmeade visit. Vlad hexed Seamus for his comment, laughing as the irish boy sprouted hair all over his body and was admonished by the elves as he shed hair everywhere, thankfully away from the food. "Didn't anyone tell you not to play with vampires Seamus?" Draco helped him from the floor, and he cleverly kept his mouth occupied with food until it was time they could leave for Hogsmeade. A quick word with the elves told Vlad Harry wasn't awake yet, and he scrawled a note and asked one of the elves to leave it with breakfast in their common room. Many years of cultivating friendship with the house elves had paid off tenfold, the tiny creatures eager to help even though they should be terrified of Vlad. Vlad felt guilty about disguising his handwriting on his confession to Harry, not wanting to be painfully obvious. The card was still hidden in his pocket, the corner he'd seen poking from Harry's pillow calling out to him. There was no name, and Vlad hadn't decided to open it and find out who Harry wanted yet. Drinking his suppressant to stop him getting peckish, smoothing sunblock potion over his skin and recasting the protective spells, Vlad was ready to make the journey to Hogsmeade with his friends.

* * *

Harry was panicking now, tearing his bed apart to look for the card. Anyone could have found it, and could be telling Vlad right now. Even Vlad could have been the one to find it, hot panic twisting in Harry's gut at the thought. Finally trying a summoning charm, Harry had to accept his card was gone. Rushing through his shower and clambering into clothes, Harry stuffed the scroll into his pocket and grabbed his money bag before hurrying down to the gates to find his friends. Professor McGonogall was checking names, and smiled and told Harry he'd not long missed his friends, and could probably catch up with them. Harry didn't want to run and turn up flushed and sweating, he had enough trouble suppressing his reaction to Vlad's enhanced senses as it was. Constantly tempering a hitch in his breath when he saw Vlad change, a race in his heartbeat when Vlad smiled, the dopey smile he felt trying to break out when Vlad talked animatedly about his favourite things. It was exhausting, which is why Harry had decided today was the day he had to tell Vlad how he felt, and find out one way or the other so he could try and get past it all. Harry only hoped Vlad and Hermione weren't holding hands and looking softly at each other, he might throw up or scream at them in the street. Predictably, they were in Honeydukes taking turns buying Vlad blood pops as a joke and stockpiling enough sweets to make them all very sick. Having Draco Malfoy with very rich parents as a friend was probably hazardous to all their health. Vlad was still easily picked out amongst the crowd of students, his pale face laughing at something and Harry felt his heart skip. Vlad seemed to notice, looking round the sea of people and meeting Harry's eyes. Harry's heart skipped again, and he suddenly felt sick as Vlad's eyes widened. Vlad turned away then, and Harry used the chance to get away. The milling crowds would help mask his scent to Vlad, but Harry wasn't stupid enough to think that would stop Vlad seeking him out.

* * *

The card in his pocket was a lead weight, weighing him down more than the prickling no potion or spell could stop the sunlight giving him. Vlad tried to avoid all the crowds, as much as his suppressant helped Vlad couldn't totally ignore the sea of people smelling of warm, fresh blood. Swallowing the saliva filling his mouth, Vlad tried to focus on other things. A new, racing heart could be heard, and Vlad searched for the source. He saw Harry outside, and he heard the skip again. His eyes widened slightly at Harry, and he turned to see if Draco was anywhere nearby. When he turned back, Harry was gone. He couldn't rely solely on his vampire senses here, not without risking attacking someone. Vlad fingered the card in his pocket, forcing himself to walk at normal speed lest he announce to everyone he was a vampire. As he walked in the direction Harry's scent lingered faintly, Vlad found the crowds thinning as more people headed in than out of the shopping area. Finally he found a quiet spot, and sent out a mental apology to his friend for invading his privacy as he slid the card open. If Vlad had a heartbeat, he was worried it would have stopped as he read. Harry wanted him. Not Draco. Him. Butterflies filled Vlad's stomach, the fluttering driving him to distraction. Placing his wand flat across his palm, Vlad whispered "Point me Harry Potter". The wand spun, pointing to a nearby alleyway that led to the housing area of Hogsmeade. Checking nobody was around, Vlad flitted down that way. He could taste Harry on the air now, racing to find him.

* * *

Whatever had happened, Harry was sure Vlad had worked it out. There was no way Vlad hadn't heard Harry's heart skip when their eyes met. Barreling down a side street, Harry found himself in the housing area of Hogsmeade. There were many places to hide, but none of them good enough to stand up to a vampire. Giving up and clutching the scroll in his pocket, Harry waited. Vlad appeared quickly, he must have pulled out the vampire speed to track him down. They stood staring at each other for a minute, and Harry felt a knot of worry in his stomach. Vlad couldn't possibly mistake anything now, his heart was hammering so hard Harry worried it would burst from his chest. The vampire stepped closer, careful measured steps as though he was giving Harry a chance to run. Given how Harry would kill to be close to Vlad every minute of every day, he didn't even consider moving. Vlad finally made his way into Harry's personal space, standing a couple of inches taller than Harry now and looking down into his eyes. Vlad's pupils were slightly dilated, the usual ice blue of his eyes darker. A movement was obvious from the corner of his eye, and Harry looked down to see Vlad holding the card he'd searched frantically for. "Is it true? Did you write this?" Unable to force words from his throat, Harry nodded and couldn't quash the spark of hope when Vlad didn't immediately run away. He knew he was panting now, no doubt radiating heat and hot breaths as Vlad edged a little closer. Closing his eyes and hoping for the best, Harry felt his heart pick up even more when Vlad finally closed the distance, pressing against his lips gently. It was brief but Harry didn't care, leaning forward to follow Vlad. A low chuckle rumbled through the vampire then, and Vlad leaned down and kissed him again.

* * *

The first brush of contact with Harry was mind-altering, Vlad couldn't believe everything was true. Harry wanted him. Vlad had to break the kiss to smile widely, and couldn't help chuckling as Harry tried to follow his movement, seeking more contact. Indulging in the warm lips again, Vlad pressed back in and let his fingers curl at the nape of Harry's neck. Harry melted against him, letting him lead and feeling like a breather-shaped furnace against his chilled skin. When they broke apart this time, Harry didn't wait, gripping Vlad's own dark hair and pulling him back in. Harry eventually had to stop to breathe, panting harshly against Vlad's chest. Vlad waited for him to calm down, catching the edge of something in Harry's pocket. "Is that homework in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" Harry chuckled against him, mumbling "both" and pulling out the scroll to hand to him. "I don't know who sent it, I don't recognise the handwriting." Vlad felt the pang of guilt again, waving his hand over the paper to remove the disguise on his handwriting. Handing it back to Harry, Vlad couldn't help but enjoy the bright smile on the wizards face. "You sent this? It's very flattering." Vlad smiled back, nuzzling at Harry's temple. "What can I say, you're an inspiring wizard." Maybe Valentines Day really was bag-a-breather day Vlad mused as he wrapped his arms around Harry. He'd bagged his own human after all.

-YDHP-

 **Fluffy cute stuffs! Not exactly my usual writing but oh well, enjoy!**


End file.
